


Symbiote

by The_Grynne



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He talks to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiote

_Genuinely human existence - like all true encounters between individuals - is born, perpetuates itself, and finds its unity in thought. It is suspended in the void._  
\- Pierre Lévy, _Collective Intelligence_

* * *

**Symbiote**

He is--  
           the one in control--  
the system:  
   one mind,  
   two masters;

one part strives, the lesser preserves.

Amalgam of evolution and craft,  
flesh encased in metal,   
a man but more.

He is--  
           powerless--  
breathing because he must,  
flying because he can,

   but there volition and governance are split.

When he wills "engage"--  
speaks it, measures velocity and risk--  
he is closed circuitry of electrons and conscience and augmented rationality.

Who knows where power originates?

He experiences--  
                                no fear--  
the icy blast against metal skin as   
cold and resistance as  
synapse-leap/LCD-glow as   
exhilaration at the deepest most complex interface.

He talks--  
            to himself--  
to himself--

There is no one else.

THE END


End file.
